William Doyle
William Callum Doyle is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and child of Ryan Doyle and Gabrielle Brook, and will be one of quadruplets. He will possess the abilities of Tree Mimicry, Persuasion Induction, Permanent Precognition and Hydroportation. Appearance William will have dark brown eyes and a relatively tanned skin tone. His hair will be brown initially, but later on it will darken until it becomes black. He will be quite small and short for his age while he is a child. As an adult, he will only be 5 foot 9 in height, but he will be physically strong and powerfully built. Abilities William's first ability will be Tree Mimicry. Using this ability, he will be able to mimic any species of tree. However, he won't be able to mimic other plants. In addition to mimicking actual trees and gaining a stationery, rooted form, he could also gain a more mobile but tree-like form. His second ability will be Persuasion Induction. This ability could be used to attach a persuasive effect on any object. The object will then, when touched, exert a form of persuasion on whoever is touching it, and convince him or her to do William's bidding. The effect will be stronger if the command also relates in some way to the object. For example, a command to use a particular weapon to kill someone would be strongest when attached to the weapon. The commands would also work strongly on persuasive objects like invitations, flyers or posters. His third ability will be Permanent Precognition. This ability will mean that William will continually see events occurring before they truly do, and that he is effectively living seconds into the future. When he manifests it, he will actually see the moment twice. It will enable him to react more quickly than would otherwise be possible, giving him the advantage of foreknowledge. However, there would also be a risk of reacting too quickly and betraying himself. His fourth and final ability will be Hydroportation. William's ability will enable him to use water in order to teleport. He will normally use quite large bodies of water to do so, like a river or a swimming pool or the ocean. However, he could potentially teleport using something as small as a raindrop, though this would be a considerable strain. He will access his ability by picturing his destination in his mind. This means that he will have to have seen the location before, or at least seen an image of it or heard a detailed description. He will be able to teleport others too, either as passengers or without moving himself, but he won't be able to move any objects without carrying them. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabrielle Brook *Father - Ryan Doyle *Quadruplet brother - James Doyle *Quadruplet sisters - Andrea and Sinead Doyle History & Future Etymology William is a Germanic name which means "will or desire" and "helmet or protection". His middle name, Callum, is a Latin name meaning "dove". His surname is a Gaelic name which means "dark stranger", a possible reference to his hair and eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters